


Fornido

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 6 de Fictober 2019 -Durante mucho tiempo se había considerado frío, distante, compuesto y firme, pero la vida recientemente le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba. La tentación se escribía con siete sencillas letras y formaban un nombre. Romario.





	Fornido

Durante mucho tiempo se había considerado frío, distante, compuesto y firme, pero la vida recientemente le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba. La tentación se escribía con siete sencillas letras y formaban un nombre. Romario. Sonaba exótico, la primera erre de labios de un local sonaba como el ronroneo de un potente motor. ¿Quién le hubiera contado a Hermann que cuando se mudara a Roma para estudiar Bellas Artes iba a encontrar a la horma de su zapato? Un hombre alto, con los músculos marcados y torneados, la piel tostada, hombros anchos, ojos dorados, cabello castaño corto y ondulado y una sonrisa del diablo que respondía al nombre de Romario. Su perdición. Cada vez que estaba en clase, sus ojos azules no podían resistir la tentación y lo perseguían mientras caminaba, dando su explicación.

A veces, aprovechando que el resto de la clase le ocultaba a la vista de él, se ponía a hacer boceto de su rostro, de sus manos o incluso de sus piernas. Podría partirle el cuello con sus muslos si se lo propusiera, maldita sea.

Su voz anunció que iban a trabajar en parejas, así que se levantó el rumor de mesas y voces, solicitándose las unas a las otras poder trabajar juntas. Cuando salió de su ensoñación, cerró su cuaderno y observó su alrededor. Todos tenían ya a su compañero, alguien había faltado, pues eran impares y él no tenía con quien emparejarse. 

— Ah, veo que te has quedado sin compañero, Hermann —comentó el profesor, que se había desplazado hasta llegar a su lado. Él sólo asintió, avergonzado por no haber actuado antes—. No te preocupes, ¡yo seré tu modelo!

— ¿Disculpa? —inquirió, asustado por no haber entendido el inglés del profesor, que portaba un fuerte acento italiano que a veces hacía que su charla fuese difícil de comprender.

— He dicho que yo seré tu modelo —repitió, ahora más lento.

Le faltó el aliento.

— Venga, rápido, empieza con tu retrato.

Levantó el carboncillo y empezó a pintar las líneas de su mentón. Tragó fuerte. Allá se fue el hombre frío y contenido. Hermann iba a necesitar fuerzas para no quedar como un idiota delante de esa estatua romana que tenía delante mirándole fijamente.


End file.
